


Fishnet Tights

by Bumblebitch24



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Party, Smut, Thornhill, Vaginal Sex, actually no plot, bughead - Freeform, plot?whatplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebitch24/pseuds/Bumblebitch24
Summary: When Betty Cooper is invited to the biggest party of the year, what will happen when a dangerous man lights up her night?





	Fishnet Tights

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this is actually bad and it’s my imagination, but see for yourself. Thx;)

__Betty was not used to her cousin, Cheryl Blossom, inviting her to a party. She knew that it would be big and extravagant so she decided that she would go all out.

She heard the doorbell ring and knew that that meant her clothes were here.

“Hi, B!” Veronica said excitedly

“Hi, Veronica. Did you bring something?” Betty already knew the answer.

“Obviously. You are going to look hot as hell in this outfit. No one is going to be able to resist you.” She explained as they went upstairs.

“V, I don’t want to be irresistible. I just want to wear something nice.”

“But that’s so boring. And I didn’t bring any backups. Come on, B! I just want you to get some tonight.”

“Fine. But if it’s too short then I get to wear tights.”

“Deal.” Veronica said with a big smirk on her face.

Once Betty put the black spaghetti strap dress on she felt like she was wearing a dish towel. “Are you serious, Veronica? It’s just scraps. I need to wear tights.”

“I brought some just in case you felt uncomfortable.” Veronica pulled out fishnet tights that left nothing to the imagination.

“Oh my god. No.” Veronica made her puppy dog face that she knew Betty couldn’t resist. “Fine!”

Veronica did her hair and left it down to trail over her shoulders and then put red lipstick on her. Veronica was ready in a few minutes cause all she had to do was put on her purple velvet dress.

When they arrived at the party, Betty felt like her stomach was going to drop out of her ass. “I don’t think I can do this. What if people laugh at me?”

“They’ll be too busy making eyes at you. Come on.”

When Betty and Veronica walked in, they could feel the eyes on them. While Veronica felt very confident, Betty felt utterly helpless. She wanted to crawl into a ball and start crying. But she wouldn’t let herself do that. She was going to be fierce. She flipped her hair back and walked toward the kitchen. She enjoyed this newfound confidence. She grabbed a cup and as soon as she turned she felt a body crashing into her.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry!” She looked up to see the most handsome and dangerous man in town. Jughead Jones.

“Watch where you’re going.” He said unnervingly calm and walked right past her. She felt stupid. She heard his voice on a loop saying the same thing.

Watch where you’re going

It was so hot. So husky. And not something she would ever hear again. Until…

“Just so you know,” she heard his voice behind her as she went to find Veronica. “, you look really hot.” She turned around.

“You don’t look to bad yourself. Maybe if you get me a drink then we can talk more about how good I look.” She was enjoying this. The smirk that appeared on his face was nothing less than sex pure sex.

He turned around with a big grin on his face and left to go get her drink.

She looked around and found Veronica walking towards her with a shocked look on her face. “What the fuck just happened? Was that Jughead Jones talking to you? And how the fuck did you not faint?”

“He’s going to get me a drink.” She could see that Veronica was about to ask her more questions but she saw Jughead walking back to her with two cups in his hand. “See you later, V.” She said interrupting her. She walked toward him and leaned on the door frame.

“Who was that?” He asked genuinely.

“My best friend, Veronica Lodge. She’s surprised that I was able to get my hands on you.”

“Why was she surprised? When you come in here looking like walking sex, it’s kinda hard not to put my hands on you. What’s your name?”

She looked at him in shock. How was this happening to her tonight. She thought that she would get laughed at or not fit in. “Betty Cooper.”

“Can I kiss you?” He said with barely a whisper.

She slightly nodded and his lips were on hers. He leaned her into the frame and could feel her pressure points blazing. His tongue asked for entrance and she gladly accepted. His body leaned into hers and he could feel himself getting hard. “Do you want to take this upstairs?” She mumbled into his mouth.

He pulled away from her and a huge grin appeared on his face and he took her hand in his with their fingers laced together.

He found the stairs and ran up with her hand still in his. When they found a room, she immediately recognized it as the infamous Cheryl Blossoms room. He pulled her to him and she fell against him. Her lips on his.

He gently moved her to the bed with his lips still on her. He kicked his shoes off and she left hers on.He picked her up and placed her on her back in the bed. She moved up the width of the bed and looked at him through lidded eyes. He crawled on top of her and started nipping at her collarbone. He moved down the length of her and she suddenly felt self-conscious. But all that went away when she felt his breath on her thigh.

“Are you ok?” She heard him ask.

She looked at him and said, “Never better.”

He looked very pleased with that statement and continued to work. He pulled her dress up so that it was at the top of her pelvis bone. Her black panties were over her tights and he pulled them down her legs. He looked at her in admiration. Like she was an angel. He felt a rush through him and ripped her tights right at her pussy so that he had easy access. He dived right in.

She moaned when he started flicking his tongue against her clit. It felt incredible.

Betty Cooper has had sex before, she just never had someone take care of her the way he did.

She screamed when his tongue started to fuck her and move within her. She was writhing on the bed and knew that her hair would be messed up. But who could think about that when she was on the brink of her first of many orgasms of the night.

He could feel his pants getting tighter with every moan and gasp. When he feel her cum on his tongue, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. This beautiful woman was cumming in his mouth and it had never been his favorite to go down on a girl. But when it was her he wanted nothing more than to do this every moment of his life. He moved up the length of her body and then plunged his tongue in her mouth.

She could feel her release on his tongue and it was the sexiest thing in the world to her. She moved her hand down to his belt and unbuckled it and moved her hand to unbutton him and pull down his zipper. She could see the huge bulge in his boxers. She moved him to where he was on his back and she was straddling him. She moved down a bit and pulled down the elastic of his underwear. His erection sprang free and her eyes went wide. She moved slightly forward and pulled his leather jacket off him and his t-shirt.

He moved so he was in a sitting position and pulled off her dress and her breasts bounced free. He latched his mouth over her nipple and she hung her head backwards. All she had in at this point was her ruined tights and her heels.

He still had his jeans on. But that would change. She pushed him backwards and moved down the length of his body and pulled his jeans and boxers with her. She moved back on the bed and then went for it. She latched her mouth over his erection and she had never been more turned on.

He felt incredible. Her mouth sucked on him as she fondled his balls. Her head bobbed up and down and he could feel himself getting closer and closer with every stroke. His breathing grew dramatically until he felt it. “Betts, I’m about to cum.” He warned her. He had never came in a girls mouth before. “B-“ but he was cut short when she took him deep in her throat and couldn’t hold it anymore.

He came in her mouth and she pulled off and showed the mix of cum and saliva in her mouth. Then he saw her swallow it. The sexiest thing a girl has ever done. “Why’d you do that?”

“I’ve never done it before. I wanted to try it.” She said with a shrug. He pulled her up to him and she straddled his hips. He immediately grabbed her lips with his.

“Wait. I don’t have a condom.”

“I’m on birth control.” That was the sexiest thing she could have said. He looked at her in awe. Then took her lips in a haste. She moved his cock so that it aligned with her pussy. Then she sank on him and rocked her hips forward.

As soon as it started. It stopped. A door swung open and there stood Cheryl and Toni in an embrace then their faces dropped. In their passionate lust, they heard the scream of Cheryl Blossom, their wonderful host.

They turned to see her and Toni standing there. It seemed at that movement that she realized that it was her cousin and the serpent king.

“Oh my god. Is that you, Betty?”

Betty didn’t know what to say. This gorgeous man was inside her and she was staring at Cheryl Blossom with her hands on hips. “Uh. Yeah.” She said in a quiet whisper.

“Well in that case, have fun. I’ll call the maid to have the sheets changed in the morning. And you, serpent king, do her good.”

And with that, she was gone.

Betty looked at Jughead and he was about the say something until she grinded down onto him and he groaned. He flipped her over so that she was on her back and he put his arms under her knees and pounded into her.

“Jug. I-I can’t…I can’t hold it anymore.”

“Cum for me baby. Cum for me.”

And she let go. And it was beautiful.

She felt her orgasm rip through her like a storm. He rolled over and pulled her to him. He leaned up and pulled the blanket that was at the end of the bed to them.

“Will I see you again?” He asked

“I don’t think you could get rid of me even if you tried.” She looked up at him longingly. He went down to kiss her and kept kissing her until he pulled back.

“We should get back downstairs before your friend comes looking for you.”

“Ok.”

They sat there for a few minutes until she pulled herself from him and pulled her dress on. She checked to make sure that her tights weren’t too badly ripped but to her displeasure, they were ripped so wide that you could tell that they had been viciously broken.

She pulled her tights down and bunched them in her hand and held them out towards him. He grinned and grabbed them and put them in his pocket. She looked in the mirror to make sure that her hair looked somewhat of how it looked before.

When she was happy with the look, she made her way to the door.

“Hey. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Pop’s with me tomorrow?”

A grin grew on her face.

“Sure, serpent king. I’ll go to Pop’s with you. But you have to buy me a milkshake.”

He watched her leave the room and he looked down at the tights he pulled from his pocket.

“That girl is gonna be the death of me.”


End file.
